Time to slow down Sonic
by Nightwish Fan
Summary: While on another adventure, Eggman takes it too far and Amy risks her life for those she loves most. but will Sonic be able to slow down to help Amy get back on her feet again?


Slow, patient waiting.

All those words that sonic hated more than anything, all those things he couldn't be.

But now right now he had to be them:

He had to be slow to be with her

He had be patient so she could be her self again

he had to wait for her to come back

No, she hadn't left him. Amy would never do that, but she was leaving, not by her own will but because her body could support her anymore.

Sonic sat beside her bed, he felt entirely guilty for what had happened. Amy had followed him on another adventure only this time with disastrous consequences

**flashback**

Alarms bells rang all over the ship, red lights were flashing all over the place. In the heart of it all 4 friends were running for their lives, dashing left, right and center trying to find their precious treasure.

"Guys it's too risky we should leave the emerald and go" shouted Tails trying to make himself heard over the noise

"we're so close! We can't back down now" replied back Knuckles

"No Tails is right, we can't risk our lives for something we can get another time" Shouted back Sonic

"No I know we can get it" shouted Amy

"Listen Amy you shouldn't have come in the first place! You were stupid and now look what you got yourself into!" said sonic with a harsh tone

Amy immediately stopped and looked at Sonic, she had a upset look on her face and her eyes were slightly wet

"I don't care, anyway look there it is" she said as she pointed towards a door where you could clearly see the pink chaos emerald they all needed so badly

"Nice work Amy" Knuckles said as he patted her on the back. Amy didn't react she just looked at Sonic directly in the eye and then suddenly turned as she opened the doors and took the emerald.

"INDERDER ALERT CHAOS EMERALD TAKEN ALL EGG-BOT FIND THE INTRUDER!" announced an over head voice projector

"quick lets go" cried Tails the rest nodded and ran to find an exit. They ran all over the place but couldn't find one. Until Knuckles busted through a wall our of frustration and they made on to roof of the ship.

To their horror the ship was falling and was losing altitude fast.

"There's no away out" Tails cried

"Well there is always down" said a menacing voice which belonged to Eggman

"Eggman!" Sonic shouted

"Now, now this how its going to work, your going to give me the emerald and I'll let you die with dignity" he said

"never!" Sonic shouted

"I wasn't talking to you" he replied

Immediately a wall of robots separated Eggman and Amy from Sonic, Knuckles and Tails.

"Ames!" sonic shouted as he tried to fight of the robots

"Come on then give me the emerald or die" Eggman said as he looked at her in the eye

Amy took a moment to think, she looked behind her at the drop that was beneath her, the wind flowing through her quills she then gave response

"I guess you win Eggman" Amy said

"give it to me then" he replied

"no... I'll die" Amy said plainly

As she said that he opened her arms and let herself fall off the end of the ship.

"AMY!" Sonic cried as he kicked through the robots and let out his hand in the hope to catch her. No use

Amy fell through the air clutching the emerald in her hand. She felt the wind rush through her and it felt peaceful for a moment she smiled and then everything went black.

That accident happened 2 months ago and Amy still showed no signs of getting better.

She was found by Sonic and the rest how had thankfully made it off the ship with only a few cuts and bruises.

They found Amy laying on the ground, her legs twisted,covered in blood, the muscles almost viable, her head at an odd angle. in her hand she was still clutching the emerald. Tails took the emerald from her hands while Sonic gently picked her up and ran to the nearest hospital and she has been there ever since.

She had to be put on a life support machine in order for her to survive and had to have numerous operations on her leg and chest, she was placed in a room that had a horrible clinical smell to it. It wasn't the place you wanted to stay in for very long.

Sonic sat by her bed, he would bring flowers and ever time they died he would replace them with new ones. He prayed that she would get better but everyday there was no signs of progression nor digression, which somehow kept Sonic thinking that she would make it through in the end. He wanted her to make it through he couldn't bare the thought of her dying thinking that he hated her. It wasn't true, of course he liked her but was there something more?

One day while Sonic was sitting by Amy's bed, like he always had over the past 2 months and was telling stories to her about how everyone was and how they wished she would get better soon, Tails came over and said the Eggman was causing more trouble in Station square. As much as her didn't want to he had to go.

"Bye Amy, don't worry I'll be back as soon as I can" Sonic whispered in her ears and gently kissed her on the forehead. He didn't know why he did it her just did.

He ran out with Tails and out to station square.

While he was out kicking Eggman's butt, Amy's eyes slowly opened. She looked around at the world around her and started to panic when she couldn't move. She wanted to scream but realized that her mouth was clamped shut by a tube that went down her throat. She didn't know where she was all she knew was that she was alone.

A nurse came in to check on her and a smile grew on her face almost immediately

"Oh this is fantastic!" she said almost immediately. She called in a doctor and he removed the life support machine from her and the tube. Amy felt free once again.

She was moved to another room and was allowed to sit up and have some proper food, it felt good to get some real food in her system. She felt happy for a moment until she looked at her legs only to find out that she couldn't feel one of them at all.

She punched and hit her left leg but nothing happened, no sensation. Amy start to panic, what happened? What caused her leg to be this way? Then she remembered the accident. The emerald, the harsh words Sonic said, the fall. Once she had realized this, she realized no-one cared. No was here so why should the care?!

Amy took one last look at her leg and eventually cried herself to sleep.

After Eggman got defeated Sonic ran straight to the hospital. Defeating Eggman wasn't the same without Amy. It was like there was no energy, no spark in the fight.

Sonic ran right into the hospital and into the room she was kept in. To his horror she wasn't there anymore. He immediately ran out of the room and began shouting at the nurse who usually took care of her. The nurse was a grey mongoose with pale blue eyes

"WHERE IS SHE, WHERE DID YOU TAKE HER! She's not... you know" He shouted at the nurse

"No she's not dead, in fact its good news! Her condition improved greatly" she replied

"What!, is she back to normal? Can she come home?"Asked Sonic who was almost shouting with joy

"No she can't go home as she is still under observation but you can go see her if you want"

"Where is she" Sonic asked

"Room 110" the nurse replied

"Thank you" Sonic said as he dashed towards the room

He made to the room in 2 seconds flat. He entered the room and tried to find Amy. There were many beds in the room and there was hardly anyone in them. Right at the end next to the window was Amy.

Sonic walked up to her bed. Although she still had a breathing aid she seemed a lot better although her leg still looked pretty bad. She was sleeping at the moment and to Sonic she looked kind of cute.

"Amy" he whispered in her ear in the hope that it would wake her. Her ear twitched and her eyes flickered open. She noticed who was standing next to her and hatred grew inside her

"What do you want" she said harshly

"What do you mean?" asked Sonic

"I mean why are you here?" replied Amy still sounding harsh

"I'm here to see you like I have been for the past weeks"

"LIAR! YOU HATE ME! YOU SAID I WAS STUPID" Amy shouted at Sonic's face. Sonic stood there dumbfounded, he didn't know what to say.

"Amy..." he began but Amy cut him off

"WHY DID YOU COME HERE? TO CLEAN YOUR GUILTY CONSCIENCE? OR TO SAY YOUR SORRY AND HOPE THAT EVERYTHING WILL GO BACK TO NORMAL?" Amy shouted once again all her anger coming out

"I NEARLY DIED FOR YOU! BUT YOU DON'T CARE!"

"Amy if I had known that I hurt this bad, that this would happen I wouldn't have said anything"

"That's not the point Sonic! The point is you shouldn't have said anything! " replied Amy

"Amy I'm sorry, I really am!" said Sonic

"No your not your just saying that, I mean look at me! Look at what state I'm in and you don't care, you never cared!" Amy once again shouted at his face.

At this moment Sonic just felt entirely guilty for everything. All the times he ditched her, all the times he let her down. She had almost died for him and he called her stupid. There was an awkward silence between the two until Amy broke it.

"All I wanted was for you to love me, that's all I ever wanted but I guess it doesn't matter anymore"

"what do you mean" asked Sonic

" I can't feel my leg, I may never be able to use it again. I won't be able to fight, to run, to keep up with you. I'll be useless to you"

Sonic thought for a long moment. It was true Amy may never be able to use her leg again. She may never run or fight and that may kill her inside.

But there was that small possibility that she might.

And he was going to help her do so.

"No Amy you won't be useless as you will walk again"

"How? I can't move my leg at all, how will I be able to-"

"Trust me Amy you will be able to. You will go back to the way you were"

Amy looked at Sonic surprised, why was he suddenly so caring? Was it to clear his guilty conscience or that he truly cared?

"Promise?" Amy asked

"I promise Amy. On my life" Sonic replied confidently

Amy looked at her leg and then looked at Sonic, who was smiling, and smiled back. She was going to walk again.

She knew it.


End file.
